


Сын Врага

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Сын Врага

— Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Отродье Врага! Будь ты проклят, исчадье! — срывается на крик инквизитор, от переизбытка чувств брызжа слюной в лицо покровительственно усмехающегося еретика.

Проклятому нестерпимо хочется умыться или, по крайней мере, отступить от человека на пару шагов, но руки надежно закованы в освященные кандалы, а стража готова в любой момент проткнуть святыми мечами, и он вынужден оставаться на месте. Но, несмотря на оковы, возможные скорые пытки и мучительную смерть, он думает о том, что от присутствия святой пакости ломит кости, а слушать религиозные бредни ему скучно.

— Короче, — чеканное слово ударяет по нервам присутствующих бичом.

Святой отец замолкает, хватая ртом воздух, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. Его ненависть к этому человеку сродни одержимости. Он хочет вычеркнуть из списка живых, стереть его имя из истории… и боится. Столько раз возвращаться с того света, как Меченый, не должно быть дано никому. Даже Спасителю не удалось вернуться из чертогов смерти.… Воистину, Сын Врага!

Отец Жерар знает, что тело Проклятого из плоти и он — не маг, но также знает, что Меченый горел на костре, на центральной площади перед Собором в кольце специально подготовленных магов, и ожил спустя неделю на Юге. После чего Империя лишилась только что спущенных на воду кораблей.

Инквизитор хватается за чётки, пытаясь вернуть себе пошатнувшееся спокойствие и придумать, придумать выход из замкнутого круга. Он не хочет ошибиться. Отец Павел, который приговорил тогда Проклятого к сожжению, умер в муках в течение последующих трёх месяцев, и Отцу Жерару совсем не хочется повторить его путь. Он смотрит в насмешливые глаза, в которых читается презрение и некая брезгливость, и чувствует, как начинает закипать заново.

В каземате тишина, в которой, кажется, слышно даже, как по темным углам шебуршат крысы. По стенам блуждают зловещие тени от тусклых факелов. И лица людей похожи на маски языческих божков в день солнцестояния.

— Ну? — бросает Меченый и поводит затекшими плечами, не обращая внимания на ощетинившихся воинов.

Инквизитор вздрагивает, а потом его лицо озаряется:

— Я не убью тебя и не навлеку гнев Врага на Церковь. Ты сдохнешь сам, как собака.

Отец Жерар отворачивается и выходит из каземата в сопровождении охраны: ему многое предстоит организовать. Он дожидается, пока на место не встанет последний запор, и бросает перед тем, как уйти:

— Рабом.

— Думаешь, тебя это спасёт? — вкрадчиво интересуется Проклятый.

В его голосе нет страха, только любопытство и… обещание.


End file.
